Poems For The Soul CS
by PirateEyedSwan
Summary: A bunch of peoms writtin for CS in the point of view of emma, killian, other people and just genral ones related to the ship. I dont own OUAT or the characters. Plz leave reviws and suggestions. Enjoy guys.
1. Unearthly Light

Unearthly Light

Gods above give me a sign, change the wether as if you were mine.

A drop of water as light as air, you lift me up tall ad fair.

You'll forever be my heats desire, which is that of a raging fire.

You're like a light that shines in the dark, which leads me to my safest heaven.


	2. For The First Time

For The First Time

 **AU Killian point of view**

The first time we met, I couldn't remember who you were.

You were tall, fair and full of grace.

You told me we had to save you would, your plans could not deter.

As I gave my last breath, I gazed upon your face.

I saw pain, fear, love and sadness, till it became a blur.

I died so you could continue the mission, I had every faith you would not fail.


	3. Cant Remember To Forget You

Cant Remember To Forget You

 **AU Emma point of view**

When we first met again, I asked myself if it was fate.

You didn't know who I was, but yet you were the same.

With your dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, that I could never hate.

A dragon tried to kill us all, and holt the intended game.

You battled my father until the end, murdered by your mate.

I felt the life drain from me, as you fell with heavy weight.

I knew I had to win the game, and free you from this curse.


	4. To Protect Ones Own

To Protect Ones Own

 **Snow/Charming point of view**

The first time I saw my daughter happy, a pirate befell her gaze.

A pirate full sass and wit, at first I was concerned.

His traits were not ideal for royalty, however he fought with valour.

I tired to protect her from him, with a gaze and words that burned.

Little did I know her heart, was already set a blaze.

As I watch them fall in love, I regret not giving him a chance.

For he has made my daughter smile, a smile brighter than all the lands.


	5. Divine Beauty

Divine Beauty

 **Killian point of view**

I didn't know what true beauty was, till I met a swan.

Golden hair like a halo, and piercing green eyes.

I knew I would instantly love her, like the persistent rise of dawn.

At first she was wary of me, searching for hidden lies.

Her walls were up so very high, defences at the ready.

I was determined to bring them crashing down, till they were all but gone.

And once she let me completely in, did our relationship arise.

Till this day her beauty remains, unearthly, alluring and steady.


	6. The Eyes Of The Beholder

The Eye Of The Beholder

 **Emma's point of view**

When I first saw you, you had your own agenda.

Up a bean stalk to collect a treasure, the climb treacherous and steep

You asked me what of love, your question cutting deep.

I tried to hide the pain, back into myself I seeped

But you saw right through me, like a ghost arising sleep.

You saw everything hidden inside, the little girl that weeped

I knew you were someone important, to afraid to take the leap.

I wish I never left you there, in a chained, messy heap.


	7. What It Means To Be Human

What It Means To Be Human

 **Killian's point of view**

When the heart within my chest, was forcefully taken from me.

I could no longer feel the things I knew, things that made me human.

I made a stupid bargin for love, with a very challenging fee.

I tried to go on as before, what a silly thing I thought.

When I looked at my beautiful Swan, the feelings had dulled for thee.

I knew I loved her with all my heart, but still I was void of glee.

The day I had to leave her, the town needed to be freed.

The next time I saw her, a planned needed to be manned.

I snatched her arm in a grasp, eyes whispering a plea.

I hope she understood the message, I encouraged her to see.

It was almost too late before the bell saved me, dagger clenched in hand.

I never though id see my swan again, or the beautiful sea and land.

And when she smashed my heart in place, I made a promise to thee.

To never tell a lie again, or fall in too deep.


	8. The Way Of Piracy

The Way Of Piracy

If you see a pirates ship, appear beyond the ocean.

You best be getting your men in gear and ship set in motion.

If they happen to chance upon you, with swords aimed and true

Hope to god the captains merciful, who spares all your crew

 _Numerous maps and treasure chests_

 _Waiting to be found_

 _Feisty Pirate captains, with ships set abound_

 _Stealing Is a wrong endeavour, which ends with the plank_

 _Hope you never see him again, O'er the chance of being shanked_

If You've been captured and force to work the deck

Don't go asking and making demands, for a fine and hefty cheque

You'll likely be thrown in the brig, without food and drinks

Next time you open up your mouth take a sec and think.

After a cold and frosty night, in confinement down below

You best be up fast and ready for apologies to flow

If your message has been receive and you impress him with your words

You'll likely be given a bottle or rum, vision becoming blurred

As you rise up the ranks, to second In command

You feel what it means to be on top, power in you hands

Ready to loot, pillage and plunder every corner of land

No one can stand in you way, will over all

And if they cause mutiny send their ass to shore

 _Numerous maps and treasure chests_

 _Waiting to be found_

 _Feisty Pirate captains, with ships set abound_

 _Dangerous creatures of the sea_

 _A look in their eyes can make you flee_


	9. Darkness Within

**Darkness within**

When we went to camelot, we did our best to free you.

Your days became numbered, as the darkness inside you grew.

We had to save Merlin, so he could save you too.

With a magic old as time, with gold dust he blew.

However it could not extinguish, your darkening hue.

Time was running out, as ideas up and flew.

We realised all at once, the answer to your blues.

True loves kiss was the only way, to get through to you.


	10. Fireworks In The Meadow

**This is a poem I co-wrote with my friend call Kawat. She also does CS poems. You can find her on twitter** MuffinParisGirl **you can find me at** PirateEyedSwan **I hope you enjoy guys. This poem is set for 5x04 with CS in the meadow.**

 **Fireworks In The Meadow**

When we entered the meadow, it was a sight to behold.

The pirate asked my a question then, an answer I eagerly told.

The voices within my head, gripping with the hands of cold.

Had up and vanished in an instant, relinquishing me from its hold

My mind was empty then, no sight of gold.

It was all thanks to this man, that cared for my soul.

I missed the man I loved so much, to darkness invading my soul.

When I kissed him with with all I had , I felt nothing but whole.

How long I craved to touch him since, the darkness did appear.

The kiss felt like drinking water, after a dry and dusty year.

I never wanted it to end, sweep up in all it was.

I hope we can do it all again, with tired and kiss bitten jaws.

There's fireworks in the Meadow

For their kisses spread flashes of rainbow

Lips sealed within the daylight

Pink Roses swaying to a smooth melody

Melody of Pure beauty

Two souls soaring into Bliss

Blissful love in the Meadow

Her white cloack, the wings unfolding their pure love

Lips touching, whispering love vows

Within the meadow they found their homes

Her white cloak,a white picket fence

Their shinning souls, the roof of their hearts

A savior and a hero shinning brighter than the sun

Two hearts purely smitten

Endlessly kissing his soul

Flying into their safe haven

Where the light forever shines

For the darkness cannot penetrate

Even the strongest of hearts


	11. Underworld

**Emma's point of view**

 **Where Are You Now**

When you were up and dragged, into the fiery depths of hell

You died saving me from the darkness, I brought upon myself.

You brought me back from the edge, of losing who I was.

You brought the light back into my eyes, a light as bright as stars.

Its my turn now to save you, with every inch of my bones.

I'll never stop chasing you, into the far and vast unknown.

And once I see your face again, I know I've found my home.


End file.
